Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160527112654
@Citrus: Ticy did a lot more than simply 'admit to a sense of relief'. Now you seem to simply be ignoring the exact words used by the characters. She uses the words 'master and slave' whilst Elizabeth uses the words 'surrender everything too' and Ticy imagines herself naked, writhing, before an image of a giant Kazuya whilst, simultaneously, Elizabeth considers the power to be a threat on her feelings to André. I'm sorry but these are simply the explicit scenes. You can ignore them, if you so choose to, but if we're discussing the canon you should not. As for whether it is voluntary or not, as I've said before, I am uncertain as to whether or not what occurred was mind control. I'm hoping, eventually, the manga reveals a concrete answer to this question either way since, depending on the answer, it could either mean I'm completely wrong or right. But, as I've stressed, I am unclear as to what the exact degree of volition involved is. To be honest I have no idea what the 'extra-terrestrial' aspect has to do with it. If an alien arrives and my boyfriend falls in love with it because there is something about aliens which I don't have he finds appealing, it doesn't diminish the emotional pain I feel simply because the thing is 'extra-terrestrial'. You don't seem to be understanding that what matters here is the emotional relationship. Again, it is not my words that Kazuya's Transcendence causes them enormous pleasure and to become slavishly devoted to him, it is explicitly what happened in chapters 196 and 197. I'm simply relaying the fact to you since, strangely, you don't seem to have read the chapters. As I said, if you're so very confident about what the outcome will be then I see no reason not to bet upon it, after all nothing is at stake. As for the question, how does a relationship survive if one partner is willing to happily murder the other if ordered to by a stranger, you can find it as odd as you want, and obviously I'm not suggesting it will occur, but it is immaterial to the discussion. You again seem to miss the point that what matters in the relationship is the emotional connection. If me and my boyfriend are in a relationship but, if asked to by a stranger he'd happily murder me, then it does not matter if he is never ordered too, the simply fact that he'd be willing to indicates that he does not love me. It is very simple. I also find it telling that you seem to have no answer for it so you instead try to simply dodge it. @Eevee: Like I said I'm uncertain as to if what occurred was mind control or not. If it wasn't mind control then, obviously, the expressions made whilst under its effects are all voluntary, in which case it is a voluntary process. In fact that's an example of something where I felt one way but, on this wiki, was convinced otherwise. Initially I did assume the process was mind control and, thus, a violation which reflected no voluntary expression on behalf of the victims. But, after seeing that argued around here quite a bit, I am now no longer certain, as many have made a strong case here that what occurred was neither comparable to rape or mind control. Are they right? *Shrug* I am not certain. But that means I can't simply discount it. Besides it is an auxiliary point at this stage. Far more concerning as this stage is simply the matter of Arnett being willing to kill Morrison if ordered to by Kazuya, and of Arnett spending time with and being intimate with Kazuya and not being shown ever spending time with Morrison. EDIT: Oh dear, seems I posted before your edit, I'll attempt to respond to that then. Concerning the eroticism; the point I made was, above, 'meta-textual'. Freezing, or the author I should say, definitively uses eroticism as a marketing point and a personal pleasure (I for one wish Freezing was slightly less blatantly erotic). The point I made is, and no-one's really responded to it, that the author has purposefully included an ability, the primary ability of the protagonist, which is to induce erotic situations and slavish devotion in female characters, of whom most are in prior relationships. Considering that, meta-textually, what is the purpose of eroticising the power, other than to an extent cater to and appeal to an audience? I'm not exactly sure what 'NTR claim' you're referring to exactly. My primary claim is that 'I fear going forward' we'll see this happen. My evidence for that is that, per the plot, Kazuya will now interact with all Pandora rather exclusively as their leader and sole Ereinbar Set partner, said interaction has already been couched by the author in erotic terms now, Limiters already barely ever appear and thus will continue to do so, if not appearing even less, whilst at the same time Kazuya will now appear interacting with their Pandora partners frequently and the story does not give any resolution as to Morrison's fears but does make sure to show that, quite spontaneously, Elizabeth and Arnett have warmed up to Kazuya. I consider these indicative of a situation I 'fear' will occur in the future. That is perhaps the best way to put it. I agree that we have to wait to see what happens, certainly. I hope the issue isn't just 'not followed up on' because I really do wish to see if the Morrison matters to Arnett or if he's simply going to be shoved off-panel to allow her to interact with Kazuya more. But we do have to wait, certainly I'm not disputing that. I would differ with you on the 'character assassination' part though. I'm pretty sure you'd find the majority of the audience wouldn't really care, or would like it, if the Pandora were all explicitly romantically involved with Kazuya. If anything it'd probably make Kazuya more popular I'd wager.